Fifteen - Drew and May -
by mewangel26
Summary: 15 year old May goes to school at Patrickson Secondary, she is a straight A student and doesn't care about relationships, dating, and boys, until a new kid comes along named Drew. Would he change her life forever? Or could unexpected pregnancy? Find Out...
1. Introduction

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 1

Angel: Here we are, Chapter 1!

Benz: Hope you enjoy this chapter/story

Angel: Chapter 1... :)

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

May went to school on a early morning Wednesday around 7am. She doesn't always go there early to get help on her homework that she couldn't understand. People think she's such a nerd for doing that. Anyways, she went to her Math class and saw that her teacher, was half asleep on his desk. He must of been marking work. May thought.

"Hey, um... Mr. Hewitt?" May said peeking through the door. Mr. Hewitt woke up and looked up and saw May. "Oh, hey May. What brings you here this early in the morning. In my calculations I bet most of the students are still sleeping." Mr. Hewitt said. May smiled a little. "I'm here because I don't really know what I'm doing in my homework. Number twelve doesn't make any sense." May went up to him and showed him.

A half hour past of talking about math, when the principle came in. And for some reason May looked at the clock. It said, 7:45. "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Jenna." Mr. Hewitt greeted the principle. "As for you." She said with a smile. "What brings you up so early here?" Mr. Hewitt asked. "I'm here because there's a new student. He's in grade 10, so he'll be in your second block." Mrs. Jenna said. "Ok, thank you."

Then Mrs. Jenna looked at me. She wasn't to surprised that I was here so early. Nothing new since I'm here almost every morning. "What grade are you in?" She asked as she had no idea what my name was. Since there is like eight hundred students here. "Um.. Ten." May said. "Oh, well. Do you have the pleasure to show Mr. Hayden around the school?" May raised an eyebrow. Pleasure? Mr? Um this isn't the 18th century! "Of course, Mrs. Jenna I would be happy to."

"Good." Then she walked out. Then a boy with green hair and emerald eyes came in. Woah... Who is that? May thought as she looked at her math teacher. "Hello, I'm Mr. Hewitt. Your grade 10 math teacher." He greeted with a handshake. "Thank you, and it's nice to meet you. My name is Andrew Hayden." He said recieving the handshake.

Then he glaced over at May. May knew that there was a lot of cute guys in her school but she never noticed any of them getting her attention. But him, he surely caught her attention. May softly cleared her throat. "I'm May..." Then she glanced at Mr. Hewitt. "...leen, Mayleen Maples." She said with a frown. I really don't like that name. May is so much better. She thought. He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Um, I guess I'm here to show you around the school." May said. He nodded. "Well, it's nice meeting you Andrew." Mr. Hewitt said. "I'll see you in my second block." He looked at him and shook his hand again. "Yes, and thanks."

May walked over to the door, opening it for him. He walked out. May walked beside him. "So, it's Andrew right?" She asked. He sighed heavily, "Actually call me Drew, I don't like my full name. I prefer Drew. What about you Mayleen? How are you?" May shivered at the name Mayleen, "Please don't call me that, I hate Mayleen, please call me May." Drew laughed. "Ok, how are you May?" He asked. "I'm good. You?" Drew smiled at her "I'm fine. Kind of missing home already."

May looked at him, "Yeah, where did you come from?" Drew looked at her in her crystal blue eyes. "I'm from LaRousse City. It's such a beautiful city, filled with families." May smiled. "Hmm, I kind of miss my hometown too.." She said. "Where did you come from?" He asked her kindly.

May looked away from him, "I'm from Petalburg City." She said. "It's also a beautiful place filled with families, lakes, parks, houses, and little markets. I lived on the poor side of the city." Drew looked at her, "What?" May sighed, "My family is poor, not that poor, we don't have a car, we don't have that many things." Drew frowned, "But you don't look poor. The way you dress it's like your a middle class." May smiled, "Thanks, my friends help me out on buying clothes for me and my little brother." Drew nodded, understanding what she's talking about.

"I'm opposite from you, back at home I live in a mansion with ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, two kitchens, one large living room, and two dinning rooms." Drew said. "Wow, you must be in one of them higher level class. Your like filthy rich!" Drew shrugged. "I also have fans from it." May's eyes widen, "Your kidding.." Drew shook his head, "Nope, just from my looks they love me. Put they never see the real side of me.." Drew said. "What'a the real side?" May asked.

Drew stopped and looked deeply in her eyes, "Weren't you going to show me around the school?" He asked. May's eyes widen, "Oh right, I forgot!" May said with a little blush.

After when May was done showing Drew around the school, everyone was finally at the school. Drew held papers for the schedule and his classes. "Ok, so my first class is. English." He said. "Do you remember where the class is?" May said teasingly. "Well, it's pretty big school, of course not.." Drew said. May giggled. "Well for the heads up we got a five minute break in each class so we can exchange. Therefore, maybe you should put your stuff in the locker." May suggested.

Drew looked at her like she was crazy, "Where? There's like one thousand lockers in here!" May laughed, "Actually there's nine hundred." Drew looked at her again, "Still." May smirked, "Just look at the paper and we'll find where your locker is." He did, "396." He said. "Really? Mines 408." Drew smiled, "So, it's got to be near yours?" May nodded. "This way."

May lead him to his locker, "Welcome to your locker." She said. The lockers were higher than anybody in the school. Drew took out his lock and opened it with his combo, he opened his locker and put his bag in, he took out his binder. Then he closed his locker. "Better?" May asked as he moved his shoulders around. "Yeah, it was starting to get heavy." He said.

All of a sudden, Dawn, Leaf and Misty came up to May. "Hey, May!" Dawn said. Dawn gave her a hug, "Hey, guys. There you are!" May said. Misty smiled, "We just got here, Leaf's dad drove us. Sorry if were late." Misty said. "No, no problem at all. Class doesn't start in another fifteen minutes." May said. "Great." Leaf said. Then out of know where, Dawn went to her side and elbowed her, "Who's that guy? I never seen him before?" She whispered. May smiled as she stepped away from her friend. "Oh, right. Girls, this is Drew. He's new here." May greeted. "Hey, I'm Dawn." Dawn said with one of her flirty smiles. May hit her. "Stop that, you already have a boyfriend!" Leaf laughed. "Hey, I'm Leaf." She said with her hand out to shake. He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." Misty came up, "And I'm Misty." She said.

"Your just jealous." Dawn said. May's face flushed, "No, Dawn. I'm not jealous." Dawn went pass May and went by Drew, "She's jealous because we all have a boyfriend and she doesn't. If your wondering why, it's because she's a suck up nerd that needs to focus on social life then social studies." Dawn said. Drew just smiled. May on the other hand, her face was red in anger as smoke came out of her head. "Dawn! Why?!" Dawn smirked at her friend while May stuck out her tounge. "Awwe, don't worry May, prince charming would come for you, you just got to believe." Dawn said as she grabbed her arm.

"Please, Dawn. I have no time for relationships, dating, socializing or any other type. I need the money for my family." May said as she shook her head. "But, girl. There's a incredible hot guy standing before you, he seems rich, he looks rich, and heck, he dresses rich." Dawn whispered in her ear. "Please Dawn, stop forcing me into love, it will come. Don't worry i'm not going to be single forever." May said. Dawn sighed.

May looked at Drew who was smiling at her. That smile, how can I not notice these things! May thought as she wanted to run and cry.

Angel: Dun Dun DUUNN!

Benz: That was a great first chapter!

Angel: Thanks! It was fun to write since I've been writing for the past two hours thinking, anyways, how was it?! Was it nay or yay!?

Benz: ?

Angel: Don't look at me like that, Bye! I'll write later!


	2. After School Game

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 2

Angel: Here you go all you lovely people, Chapter 2

Benz: Yep, and frankly, of course, I'll do the desclaimer right now!

Angel: ...

Benz: Angel does not own Pokemon!

Angel: If I did, I would have changed their age, make it only for teens, and yeah! :D

Benz: Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: After School Game**

It was the end of school, and May and Drew were in all the same classes.

"I am so happy!" Drew said as the same time with May. Drew and May looked at eachother. Drew smiled, "Why are you so happy?" Drew asked. May shrugged, "Oh you know. I get to get a cheq from the school! I get one every month." May said, excited. "Really, how much do you get?" Drew asked. "fifty dollars or less." May shrugged once again. "Why are you so happy?" May asked. "Obviously not doing any work on the first day!" Drew said. May laughed. "Yep, everyone is for sure jealous of you."

Then we were walking towards four popular girls, "Crap..." May mumbled. Drew heard it. "What? What is it?" Drew questioned, looking at her. "Oh, you should know. You must have girls like these in your old school." May said as she pulled Drew away from the girls that were gossiping at a picnic table. May pulled him behind a tree. "What girls?" Drew asked. "Popular girls. What do you think." May said.

May peeked over the tree. "Hey, did you hear about the new kid in grade 10. I heard he was really hot." One of the girls said. May's face went pale. "What are you talking about May." Drew asked as he was about to peek over. She stopped him. "Popular girls, the girls that rule over the school. Wearing clothes that look like Victoria Secret, and well date any hot guy in the school. And believe me they did all of them. Now I think their going to chase after you!" May whispered harshly.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "... Ok..." May sighed. "Just please stick with me and never and I mean NEVER talk to them or anything." May said. "Ok, ok. Just let me please see them so I know what they look like." Drew said. May sighed. "Fine." May sat down as she watched Drew peeked over, he and saw three blondes and a dark brunette.

"See that girl with brunette hair?" May requested. "Yeah." He replied. "That's Jasmin, she use to be one of my best friends since grade 2 to 6. Until she changed. If you know what I mean. Like her body started to change and all the boys started to fall for her. Then she became the popular one in the class, so it came over her. We barley hang out during middle school. Now, we hate eachother." May explained. "Why do you hate eachother?" Drew asked. "It's hard to explain.. I don't want to talk about it." May said.

May noticed that he was still gawking at them. "Drew!" Drew looked at her. "Sorry." He said with a tint of red on his face. May rolled her eyes. "Just promise me you never ever go near those... Those... Tramps." She pleaded. Drew sighed. "I promise." Drew said simply. May sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Hey, girlfriend!" May heard Dawn say behind her. Drew snicker as May rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "Hey, Dawn. What's up?" Dawn smiled. "Me and the girls are heading to my place to play a game, remember." Dawn said. A crap I forgot! "Right, I was just waiting for you... Here..." May said. Dawn saw Drew. "Hey, Drew what are you gawking at?" May turned around and saw Drew gawking again. "Drew!" May yelled in whispering way. Drew looked back at May. "Sorry." May sighed heavily. Great...

Dawn looked over to where he was looking at. "Are you serious, Drew? Them? No. Drew what ever you do don't fall for their tricks, you might be next. Promise me that." Dawn said. I looked at Dawn. "Exactly what I was trying to say to him, and you promised already." May said hitting Drew's leg. "I'm sorry. I'm a guy, I do these kinds of things."

Dawn scoffed. "Like I was saying! We should bring Drew along to our little party. We're bringing the guys as well. So what do you say Drew?" May looked at Drew and shook her head a little so Dawn wouldn't see. Drew sighed, "I'm in."

A half hour later they were all sitting in the empty living room. "Ok, boys and girls. What do you want to play?" Dawn asked. "Play? We're not eight, Dawn." Misty said. "Well what do you want to do? We can do something fun." Dawn said. "Well, there's truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, or we could make something up." Leaf said with a shrug.

"Please not this again!" May begged. "Not with the guys! And the new guy." Drew looked at her with a frown, "The names Drew." May looked at him, "You think I don't know that." She scowled back. Then she laughed. "Never mind."

"Seven minutes in heaven it is." Dawn said. May and Drew looked at Dawn, "HUH?!" Dawn nodded her head. "No, no, no way I'm going to play that game!" May said shaking her head, "Well so am I!" Drew said crossing his arms. "You two are just being big babies, you two need to grow up and have some fun!" Dawn said. May looked at her, "I'm still not playing it."

Dawn smirked, "Then would you rather kiss out here in front of all your friends?" May frowned, "Fine. I'll play." Dawn smiled, "Well since May's playing Drew is playing also." Drew sighed. "Whatever."

"Ok, we could do spin the bottle, or pick out of Ash's hat." Dawn suggested. "No! No! Not the hat, no!" Ash pouted. "Fine, spin the bottle it is."

Everyone sat in a circle, May, Ash, Dawn, Barry, Leaf, Drew, Misty, and Gary. A large empty soda bottle layed in front of them, ready to be spinned. "Who's spinning?" Misty asked. "I would! I would!" Ash said his hand in the air. "Ok, before we start, let's pretend were all just friends and were not going out with eachother. Except for Drew and May since they aren't going out. Which they should." Dawns said. "Dawn!" May yelled at her friend. Dawn smirked. "Agreed? No jealousy in this term, please." Dawn said. "Agree." They all said.

Ash leaned forwards and touched the bottle. "WAIT!" He said as he leaned up again. "What if it lands on the same gender?" He asked. "Spin again." Ash shrugged. "Good enough." Then he spun it. It went in circles really fast and it didn't move from where it was spun. The spinning started to slow down. Slower it got, May's heart beated faster. Then it was about to stop. Then stop.

May looked at the bottle as it was facing towards Dawn. "SERIOUSLY!" Dawn screamed as they all bursted out in laughter. Misty frowned as she sighed. Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and lead her to the nearest closet. May set her timer on her phone. "Starting... NOW!" May shouted as the time went down from seven.

Minutes past and May noticed that Drew was looking at her. May tried to ignore it. She looked at her phone and four minutes was left. "FOUR MORE MINUTES!" May yelled.

May looked at Misty who was leaning back, a sad expression on her face. "Are you going to be ok, Misty?" May asked her. Misty looked up with her sad eyes. "Yeah... Sure.." May had a sorry look on. "I'm sorry, Misty." Misty looked down, "Yeah... Sure.."

Leaf looked at May, and shook her head. "I didn't really want to play this, it's not funny, and we shouldn't since we all have boyfriends and you don't." Leaf said. May nodded. "Wait, what was that suppose to mean?!" May yelled. Leaf smirked.

Another minute past and May looked at Barry. He was getting inpatient. His foot was tapping againts the rug and he looked at his watch one in a while, his lips were in a straight line and his eyebrows were down like he's really mad at something. May had a apologizing look. "I'm sorry, Barry, but we all know this was her idea." May said honestly. Barry sighed heavly. "I know." He said in a deep tone.

May looked at her phone again and it said thirty more seconds. "Count down anyone?" May said motionless. "How much longer?" Drew asked. "About twenty seconds." Drew leaned back. "Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven." Drew said emotionless. "Ten, nine, eight..." Leaf added. "Seven six, five..." May added. "Four, three, two..." Gary added. "ONE!" Barry and Misty said at the same time. "SEVEN MINTUES IN HEAVEN IS FINISHED! COME ON OUT!" May yelled.

The door opened as Dawn came out with a shrug. "Don't you know the rules, Dawn?! Go in a closet, make out for seven minutes, feel like your in heaven, and done!" Ash said. "This is my fifth time explaining!" Dawn shrugged again. "Maybe I didn't want to kiss you, maybe I had someone eles on my mind." Dawn said. Barry smiled. "Really?" Dawn nodded. Awwe!

May smiled, "Ok since this game didn't work out, we could all just go home and relax, goodbye everone!" May said standing up heading toward the door. Dawn got up and grabbed May. "No, you are not leaving!" Dawn said bringing her back. "WHY?!" May whinned. "Because there's only two people who is not in a relationship, and that they need to have fun." Dawn said. Gary grabbed Drew and pulled him up. "Bella Swan and Jacob Black?" May questioned as she knew who it was already. "No silly, they already had their fun. It your turn!" Dawn said as she pushed May in the closet followed by Gary pushing Drew in.

Before Dawn closed it she said, "We're leaving you in there for half hour to make things up. Have fun!" Then she closed it and then a lock. "UGHH! Dawn let us out. PLEASE!" May said banging on the door but no answer.

It was very dark in the closet, the only light was from under the door, it had enough light so they can see eachother. "Well..." Drew said. "That was odd.." May didn't feel like talking. She didn't want to be in a relationship. And she's not going to start now. "Look, Drew. I'm sorry, but I don't want to kiss you." May said. "I know I understand. I'm not ready for a relationship either. I was in one but there wasn't kissing or anything, just a relationship without seeing eachother." Drew said. May looked at him. "She was one of my fans, but she acted normal around me and I accepted it, taking her out on dinner's and everything, I was spoiling her, but we barley see eachother, we only had dates to see eachother once a month, and then when I saw her this one time she was with another guy. Someone with alot of tatoos.." Drew said. "Oh..." May mumbled. "Honestly, I never been in a relationship. I was afraid that it will make me loose track of school and I'll start failing, loosing my reputation with my family.." May spoke, "So, I didn't believe in dating and relationships, I use to think that it was wrong. But when I saw my friends in relationships they were happy, and enjoying being with eachother.. That's when I didn't know if I should believe it.." May said. "...Until I met you..." She whispered quietly, but Drew heard it clearly. He stepped towards her. As he did so, May's heart started to beat fast.

"Why?" May questioned. Drew stopped. "Huh?" May continued, "Why all of a sudden? Why is it that my heart beats faster when your near me? I never had a feeling like this before." Drew smiled and walked closer to her, making her heart skip a beat. "It's called love, May. I feel it too." Drew said. "I know it's only been one whole day but I'm starting to have strong feelings for you, everything about you is just perfect. I love that." Drew grabbed May's hands as he aproached her, their chest barley touching. "I think your beautiful, smart, charming, fun-loving, and out-going. I love all of that, and everything is perfect about you."

May's face became hot, as she felt a dark red blush came arcross her cheeks, her breathing became breathless, she felt weak in her legs. "Stop it, your making me feel weak..." She whispered. Drew shook his head, "Oh, no... I'll never stop, even if the world stops spinning. I'll catch you if you fall, I'll hug you if your hurt, I'll kiss you if your crying..." Drew whispered. "May..." He breathed. "I love you... It felt like we met years ago." Drew spoke. "Maybe we did.." May whispered. "It feels like I remember you... From somewhere..." Drew's forehead touched May's. "Please be mine..." He whispered softly. May didn't know what to say, her throat was tight and her eyes were in tears, her stomach was twisting, and her legs were shaking. What eles can go wrong? This was the perfect moment, no one can ruine it now, not even May. May's sighed shuddered. "Are you crying?" Drew asked.

"Yes, because no one ever said something like that to me." She whispered. Her breathing became heavy, more tears formed. "If you cry I'll kiss you..." Drew whispered on her lips. Then tears rolled down her cheeks as a shudder came out of her mouth. Tears landed on their hands.

Drew leaned in and kissed her, he kissed her softly and very passionate. May didn't want to stop, this was like a dream she never dreamt, and she never wanted this to end...

Angel: AWWWE! CUTE! This is the first time I ever let them kiss in any of my stories! I thought it was cute!

Benz: *Crying* This is so cute, I LOVE Contestshipping!

Angel: Me too! *Cries with her* BYE!


	3. Taking It To Far?

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 3

Angel: I'm truely thanking you all my great viewers who reviewed and read this and my other story. :D Thank you. And for sure Dawn wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend with Drew... BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY TAKEN! And, another great chapter of Drew being nice, and romantic thanks for the reviews 3 Thank you... A thousand times!

Benz: *Claps*

Angel: Desclaimer!

Benz: Pokemon should have made a sequal to Contestshipping, am I right? Pokemon doesn't own Angel's stories and Angel doesn't own Pokemon. Am I right?

Angel: Sure. But if I was older and still liked Pokemon I would have made a Contestshipping show. Hehe :) Have fun with Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Taking This To Far?**

May and Drew had been in the closet for fifteen minutes making out like crazy. Drew telling how beautiful and such a great kisser she was. And May telling him how much she wanted this now than before.

May broke the kiss, she gasped for air. "Break... I need a... break..." She breathed. Drew smiled. "I love you..." Drew said for the sixth time. May finally noticed that she never replied back. She sniffled as she was still crying, "I love you too.." She replied. Drew leaned back in her as he put his arm on the wall above her head, his other hand stroking her damp cheek. "Why are you still crying?" He whispered. May sniffled. "You don't even know how much you make me happy. I can't believe I missed this much of love." May said as she cried again, leaning her head in his chest. She blamed herself for not listening to her instincts.

Drew hugged her. "You make me happy too. You made me fall in love with you ever since I layed eyes on you. You make me laugh all day, and your the one that makes me smile. Your my dream girl I've been looking for." Drew said. May couldn't believe what she's hearing, this was the main thing why she's crying, he's saying all these things about her that no one ever said to her. May started to get mad at herself, Why am I not replying back! May thought. "I... I feel the exact same thing about you." She whispered as she hugged him.

Drew noticed that she was breathing in his neck, he felt goosebumps go on his arms, it felt nice for him. The warmth of her breath hitting againts his skin. He moved his head up and down as the breathing bacame heavy. "Stop.." He said. May leaned back. No... He thought as he actually didn't want her to stop. "What?" She said confused. Drew smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "Nothing." He leaned back in and kissed her again. She kissed back.

It didn't feel like it been another fifteen minutes when May heard footsteps, Drew on the other hand was in heaven, he didn't hear a sound but the sound of their kiss and their breathing. May jumped when she heard the door unlock. May quickly pulled away and pushed Drew off of her, he flew back until his back hit the other side of the wall. The door opened. May smiled at Dawn who was looking at them a little confused. May waved and Drew smiled.

"Awh man, I thought I would enter in your guys little make out but I guess you guys didn't make a agreement to be together.. huh?" Dawn said. May just smiled as Drew shrugged. "Well..." Drew started. Then Dawn shook her head. "No need to explain what you said in here for the past half hour, I understand that you two don't like eachother and it's to soon for you two be dating since it hasn't been one day."

May glanced at Drew. "Uh, sure." Dawn shrugged. "That's too bad. Everyone's leaving, you can go home to if you want." Dawn said, walking away. May looked at Drew. Drew mouthed. 'My house.' May nodded.

"Ok, we'll go home." May said as her and Drew went out the door. "See you tomorrow!" Then Drew closed the door behind him. "At least we're not in a closet anymore. We have the whole house to ourselves until tomorrow when we get to my house." Drew said, grabbing her hand. May smiled, she looked up at him as he flicked his green hair. "How did I get so lucky?" She said. He looked down at her, "Because of me." Well, no dur. May smiled at her thought.

As soon as they made it to Drew's house, May excused herself to go to the washroom. May enterted in a large bathroom. May grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed her home number. Her brother answered. "Hey, Max. Um, is mom or dad home?" She asked.

The little boy on the other side answered, "Um, no they went out to go shopping since your cheq came in the mail." May nodded. "Ok, um, can you tell them that I'm at a friends house and I'm going to sleep over, we have to study for a project." May said. "Yeah, sure." Max said. "Thanks, tell them I'll be home right after school. Bye." She hung up. May turned towards the mirror and saw that her hair was messy and her make up was smudged.

May took off her thick head band that was half way down her head, and took her pony tails out from her pig tails. Her hair loosely came loose as it waved down, her bangs went to one side, she scratched around her head as to give it a poofy look as you might say. But she looked beautiful then before. May grabbed a piece of tissue and took off her make up, she looked and felt much better. May took off her favorite red jacket she was wearing releasing her white tank top she was wearing underneath.

May went out of the bathroom, she recieved a text from Leaf.

**From: Leaf**

**What happened in the closet? Tell me all the deets please! **

May giggled as she pressed reply.

**Oh, you know, a little chit chat and then we kissed. You should of heard what he said to me, it made me cry my heart out. 3 He told me he loved me, I love him. Now, I guess were together.. **

A moments later a text.

**OMG! You are like so lucky to have someone like him, he's so cute for you, you to make such a cute couple, ppl in the school are saying that. I'll spread the word!**

May bit her lip and texted back quickly.

**NOOO! Plz don't I want it a secret! Your the only one who knows, plz don't! We'll tell everyone when were ready! **

Leaf texted back.

**Ok. I'm sorry, I shouldn't force you like Dawn. I'm very happy for the both of you, I knew you two would make out. Congrats, Love ya!**

May noticed that she had been standing in the same spot for the past few minutes.

She went down stairs to where she left Drew. "Drew?" She looked around. "Over here, May!" She heard Drew and she followed where she heard his voice. She noticed that she was heading towards a beautiful large living room. Then she saw a shirtless boy standing before her. Drew? He saw his green hair shine. He only wore his black skinny jeans but bare feet. May felt her face heating up, a few shades of blush came.

Drew was looking through his collection of music, when he found one, he inserted into the huge stereo. He turned towards the girl behind him. He smirked as he saw her in her white tank top, with her hair flowing down. "Hey, beautiful. What took you so long?" May blushed liked crazy. "Getting all pretty up for me?" Drew asked with a smirk. May shook her head. "Well, um. I'm just making myself feel at home, you know. It's like were not going anywhere. And I got a text from Leaf." May said as the blush came darker. Drew smiled and grabbed the remote for the stereo and pushed play.

A soft gentle intrument played as a hard beat went with it. Drew smirked. "My mom and dad first listened to this song when they fell in love. They wanted me to pass it on to the one I love." He said with a smile. May didn't say anything. "Well..." Drew spoke flickering his hair. "Are you going to stand there or what?" May still didn't move, she thought that Drew was taking this to far, since they just met only ten hours ago. "Um... I need some fresh air!" May said. Putting her jacket and cell phone down. "Um the porch is right there." Drew said with a frown pointing to giant windows. May thanked him and walked over to the porch. She opened the sliding window or door and went outside.

May had to think this over. It went way to fast. But again she didn't care, love just appeared and she accepted it. If this love was strong from the start then it should be ok. May looked down from the porch and saw that it was the back yard. It had a huge pool with a hot tub. There was a table with chairs and a bar. Around the pool had chairs and swings and a whole lot of things for around the pool.

May shook her head. How can they afford this stuff? She thought. She closed her eyes breathing in and out. Drew, he's my first guy friend, my first love, my first kiss. He's my first everything just from the start of this day. I can't believe we took it this far already, it usually takes a couple of years for other people in this world but for us it just happened. Why us god? Why so soon? May thought.

Two strong arms went around her waist, she gasped and turned her head she saw Drew. "How are you feeling? Homesick?" Drew asked. May smiled. "No... Not at all. Just thinking things over about us." She said, looking back at the view in front of her again. She could see most of the city from this part of view. "What? About us? Was it to soon? Should we slow it down?" Drew said quesioning her. "I don't want to loose you!" He said. May smiled, "No, I don't want us to slow it down or anything. We could keep what were doing." May said turning around to face Drew.

Drew smiled down at his beautiful new girlfriend. "I love you, again. I could say it all day to you." He said. "Heck, I could yell it to this beautiful city!" May smiled. "I love you too, Drew." Then they went into a passionate kiss.

Angel: Awww! I love writing this story, heck with the other story! I'll write this one for awhile! Agree?

Benz: Yes, plz continue!

Angel: Alrighty then, one more review and I'll post!


	4. Troubled

Angel: HEY! 3 enjoying it so far? Got a review that they're going to fast? I could slow it down, but it's kind of the story where (Cough she gets pragnant cough)

Benz: Yeah, no prob, well slow it down!

Angel: DESCLAIMER!

Benz: Angel does not own pokemon neither does anyone who wrote it, but the people who first created it in Japan.

Angel: Pokemon is still on, I watched it. :3 It's the black and white version. To bad... :(

Benz: Enjoy, *Wink* ;D

**Chapter 4: Troubled**

Drew grabbed May's hand and lead her inside again. "You want anything to drink, eat?" Drew suggested. "Uh, yes please." Drew went towards the kitchen. It was huge aswell, his mother is probably in love with it, never leaves it. "How does cocoa sound?" He asked. "Sure." Then he went right to it. May went over to her stuff and grabbed her phone she noticed she got a missed phone call. From a unknown caller about minute ago. Then it started vibrating again. Unknown caller. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said slowly. "Hey, there." she heard a deep male voice on the other side. "Who's this?" She said nervously. "Your boyfriend.." He said. "What? No, I think you got the wrong number. I already have a boyfriend." She glance over at Drew who was staring at her. He mouthed. 'Who is it?' She put a finger out for a moment. No answer on the otherside. "Hello? Seriously who is this. If this is Gary. Then stop it! You got me." Still no anwer.

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep!_

He hung up. May pushed end. "Who was that?" Drew asked. "I don't know, he didn't answer. It was kind of scary. His voice sounded deep." May said. "What did he say?" Drew asked. May was unsure of telling him but she had no choice. "He said, 'Hey there' and I told him who's this, and he said, 'Your boyfriend'..." I have no idea who it was I might of thought it was Gary trying to get me on about me and Drew in the closet. "Did he sound familiar?" Drew asked. May sighed, "No, I never heard of someone with a deep voice like that, and I never been in a relationship with anyone in my life, until now." May said, sounding annoyed with his questions. Drew smiled as he was done making the drinks.

"Are you hungry?" Drew asked. May smiled, "Yeah." Drew grabbed the phone, "I can order some pizza." May nodded. May sat down on the couch, thinking about the voice she just heard in her cell phone. How did he get my number? It's got to be the wrong number, and I'm sure of it, if he hung up like that. May thought. The music Drew had put on matched what was going around in her head. She grabbed the remote and pressed stop. Drew looked over as he was still on the phone, "Are you alright?" May nodded.

"Ok, May stop thinking about it. Just think of something eles.." She said to herself. She layed down on the couch thinking of the kiss Drew and her had five minutes ago.

_Bzzzzzz!_

She heard her cell phone ring again, she grabbed it and looked at it. Unknown caller again. She pressed ignore and turned it off. May went back to her thoughts, closing her eyes as she looked like she's sleeping peacefully. Drew went towards her, he looked down on her. He put the drinks on the table, "Sleeping already?" May opened her eyes looking at her bare chested boyfriend. "Maybe.. Just thinking." May said with a smile. "About...?" May sat up. "None of your business!" Drew sat beside her. "Now what did you order me?" May teased with a smile. "Actually I order myself pep and ched." Drew said. May frowned, "All to yourself?" Drew nodded. May looked at him serious and raised her eyebrow. "I'm kidding." He said, looking at her serious look. "I know." she said.

Drew leaned in about to kiss her until she put her hand on his lips. "Is that hot cocoa?!" She asked surprised. She leaned forwards grabbing a cup, taking a sip. "Well, I asked you if you wanted some." Drew said. "It's really good, thanks." May said. "The pizza should be here in a hour, so what do you want to do?" Drew asked, flashing a smile. May shrugged. Drew frowned. "You don't want to kiss me?" He asked, sounding like a child, pouting. "No, my poor lips are worn out." May said sounding like a child her self. Drew crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You mean." Drew said. "No really, my mouth is kind of sore." She said. Drew just nodded. "... Please?"

May rolled her eyes, "Is this what a relationship does?" May asked herself, then she smiled. "Count me in." She looked at Drew who was right there in front of her face. "On second thought." May said. "There will be no second chances, baby." Drew said. May blushed. "Why not?" She asked him. "Because," Drew started thinking. "...It should stay like this forever.." May smirked. "That's it?" Drew frowned. "What do you want me to say?" He asked annoyed. May smiled, "...I love you?" Drew smiled, "Sneeky, huh?" May shrugged.

"Come on, May. My lips are getting cold over here!" Drew said. May sighed, "Boys... Got to give them what they deserve." May said as she leaned in. "What is that suppose to mean?" Drew asked before her lips crashed onto his.

Minutes pass and May broke free with a gasp. Breathing heavily. "You know how to make a man happy." Drew said breathing heavily. May glanced at him, her eyebrow raised, "Man?" Drew scowled, "Shut up." May smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Now what?" She asked. "I don't know." Drew replied. "Well you should."

_Bzzzzzzzz!_

"Huh?" May grabbed her cell phone from off the ground. "I just turned it off!" She yelled. Unknown caller. "I'm not answering it." She said. "Here." Drew grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" Drew answered. "Who's this? Where's May?" The guy on the other line asked. "What do you mean? Who are you?" Drew asked him with a snap. "I'm her boyfriend." He said, "She said she doesn't know who you are! So why keep trying if she doesn't! And for your information I'm her boyfriend! Always have and always will!" He yelled. "Now, who is this?!" It was quite on the other side.

_Beeep Beeep Beeep Beeep!_

"Hung up." Drew said as he turned off her cell phone. "Here I'll just keep it. I don't want you to answer it anymore.." Drew said, angry. May was silent but she nodded, afraid of his tone. She got off of him and sat inches away from him. Drew looked at her confused, "Did I scare you?" He asked. "Just a little, I don't like your tone." She said. "Awh, I'm sorry. It just got my mad, how he could keep calling."

_Bzzzzzz!_

Drew went to the back of the phone and took out the battery. It stopped, "There it should stop now." He said, with his tone. May nodded. "I'm sorry, but you said you didn't dated anyone in you life, right?" Drew asked. "Yes, I told you how many times, your my first!" May said, she felt like crying. "Just keep my phone, I don't want it anyways." She said. "I'm doing you a favor, May." Drew said. "I know..." She said.

A hour of talking the door bell rang. "It's finally here!" Drew said, "Did you hear my stomach?!" He asked May. "Oh, yeah. Sounded like a hurricane in there!" May said. Drew smiled and put on a black shirt and answered the door. He opened the door and it was a girl. She was wearing a tight uniform and her blond hair was in a pony tail. She was our age. Hey that looks like one of them popular girls.. May thought. I don't care about their names.

Drew grabbed his wallet. "How much do I a owe ya?" He said opening his wallet. The blonde girl took down her pony tail. May's eyebrow rose. "Oh, you know..." She said, checking him out, winking. Drew looked at her like she was a freak. "Um, how much?" Drew asked. "Who cares about money? When I want you." She said with another wink. She put down the pizza and leaped on him.

May's eyes widen when she jumped off the sofa. Drew couldn't move, he was about to be raped by this girl. "HEY!" May yelled as she grabbed an umbrella and hit her with it on the head. The blonde girl looked up at May. "Get out of here!" May yelled. "Before I call the cops that you raped an innocent boy!" May lifted up her arm, "Or I'll hit you again." The girl scoffed and got off of him. "BEFORE you go!" May grabbed Drew's wallet and through out a twenty. Then May slammed the door as hard as she can.

Drew was still on the ground, looking at her in shock. May breathed heavily as she was mad at the girl. She didn't look at Drew she grabbed the pizza box and went to the kitchen. Drew got up and walked behind her. "Woah, May. I didn't know you had it in you. And thank you." Drew said as he looked down, as he thought that she was mad at him. May smiled, "Your welcome! I just saw what happened and all of a sudden I noticed that I was holding an umbrella ready to give another hit. I guess my instincts got a hold of me. The way she was trying to rape you, it looked wrong." May said.

Drew looked at her. "Thanks. Next time when your in trouble I'll always be there to save you." Drew said. "Like superman?" May asked, Drew shook his head. "Batman?" Drew shook his head again. "Spiderman?" Drew shook his head, "No, babe. Your man." Drew said. May smiled and hugged him. "Ok, enough with sweet talk, I'm starving!" They digged in.

Angel: ... Wow, eh?

Benz: I know...

Angel: But it was cute, they stuck up for eachother, Drew with the caller.

Benz: And May with the raper.

Angel: Let's go out for pizza! BYE!


	5. You Got To Slow It Down!

Angel: Anyone crying about their relationship so far?

Benz: *grabs tissue* No, not at all...

Angel: Yeah, I know you might be saying, 'eh, I read better.'

Benz: Angel, Does not own Pokemon.

Angel: If I did. Well... I don't...

**Chapter 4: You Got To Slow It Down!**

On a Friday night, May was sitting in her room. Thinking about Drew either then studing her homework. Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hey there pretty girl!" Misty said while giggling. "Hey, Misty. What up?" May asked leaning back in her chair. "Leaf is coming over to my place to sleep over, wanna come over?" Misty asked. "Sure, what about Dawn?" Misty laughed, "She's on a date night with Barry." May laughed. "Ok, I'll be there in twenty." May hung up and went to grab her bag. She put in her red pj shorts and a black tank top.

May went down stairs to find her parents hooking up a flat screen. "Oh my gosh." May gasped. "How did you afford this?" May asked her parents. "Your dad has been working great for the past couple of months so we bought something special for you and Max." Her mother said. "That's great dad. Um, I'm going over to Misty's house to have a sleepover. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." May said heading towards the door. "Ok, love you."

May replied and started walking. She found a text from Drew.

**Hey, beautiful. What are you doing tonight?**

May blushed, and texted back right away.

**Hey, I'm heading to Misty's house for a sleepover, you?**

**Heading over to Ash's house.**

**Haha, have fun with the dense boy. ;)**

**Haha, I will. Love ya.**

**Love you! 3**

May put her phone away as she was half way there to Misty's house.

When she made it there, she saw Misty and Leaf in their pj's. May laughed, "Pj's already. Its only six o'clock." Misty smiled. "We're not going anywhere, May. We got everything here. Now go and put your's on and come and join us." May nodded and went to the washroom to change when she was done taking her make up off and her hair loose she got another text from Drew.

**Send me a pic of you, I miss your smile. ;)**

**Haha, ok.**

May finished brushing her hair and took a picture of herself with one of her gorgeous smiles. She send it.

**Your so beautiful, remember that. :)**

**I will, Thanks. 3**

May went out of the washroom and went downstairs to the living room. Misty and Leaf were already gossiping. "Hey, May." Leaf said. "Hey, Leaf, what's up?" May asked. "I've been telling Misty that me and Gary are starting to get along." Leaf said. "Aren't you two going out, you're suppose to be getting along." May said. "I know." Leaf scowled. "But, we changed." May smiled. "So, May, I've been wondering." Misty suggested. "What happened in the closet?" May gulped. "Well, you know. We've been talking." Misty frowned. "And? I know there's more." May sighed. "We kind of, sort of, you know, kissed.." May blushed a little.

Misty gasped, "No Way!" She shouted. "Yeah. And we're kind of together now." Misty's smile became a frown. Leaf noticed. "Aren't you happy, Misty?" Leaf asked. "I am, and we all know that this would happen but don't you think you're taking this to fast?" Misty asked. May frowned, "No, not really. I mean I thought of it. I just accepted what came to me." Misty sighed. "Oh, May. You have to know the boy first." She said. "Um, I think I know everything about him today." May said.

Misty shook her head. "I really think you two are taking this to fast. I mean like, I'm not forcing you to stop going out but, maybe you should slow it down. Start out by..." Misty thought about it for awhile. "Well, just act like friends, then start go into the dating zone." May frowned. "But it's to late. I know everything about him, and we have almost everything in common." May said. "Have you guys kissed alot?" Misty asked. May kept quite for awhile. "Yeah. I guess we've been kissing a lot lately." Misty nodded. "Then stop. You're to young to be kissing. I mean like me and Ash never kissed before." Misty said. "Me and Gary never kissed." Leaf suggested. "And Dawn and Barry never kissed either, maybe on the cheek or forehead but not on the lips."

May didn't believe that. "But we love eachother that's what it matter's, kissing shows it." May said. "So is holding hands. Did you guys do that?" Misty asked. "Maybe twice." May answered. "Then your taking it to far. Just take this opinion May, start out by holding hand. Got it?" Misty said.. May shook her head. "No, he'll think I don't like him anymore. And I told him to keep what were doing." Misty shrugged. "Fine, do what you got to do." May frowned.

With the boys. Drew made it to Ash's house. He rang the door bell and under three seconds Ash answered. "Hey, Drew!" Ash said. "Hey, Ash." Drew entered in the house. He saw Gary sitting on the couch on his phone. "Hey, Gary." Drew greeted. Gary looked up. "Oh, hey Drew." Drew sat on the couch and Ash sat beside him. "So, why did you bring me over?" Drew asked. "Well, we wanted to know what happen in the closet a few day's ago." Ash said. Drew looked down. "Oh, that." Ash sat closer. "So, what happened!?" Drew moved inches away. "We talked." Ash moved closer to him. "And we... Kissed." Drew said. Gary dropped his phone and looked at Drew. Ash's jaw dropped. "No, way!" Ash said hitting his arm. Drew held his arm. "Yes, way..." Drew said. "You kissed her! Did you make out? Were you romantic?" Gary questioned. Drew sweat dropped. "Well, yeah. Of course I did." Drew said. "Not bad." Gary said nodding.

Ash nodded as well. "What happened after that?" Ash asked. "Well when we left, we went to my house." Drew said. "Did you..." Ash trailed off. "You know..." Drew's face went pale. "N-no! We didn't! She didn't! I didn't! No one didn't!" Drew said quickly. Ash nodded. "We'll you should." Ash said. "Me?! What about you, did you?" Drew asked Ash who fell of the couch. "No, I didn't! I never kissed her yet.." Ash said. Gary tried not to laugh. "Shut up, Gary, you never kissed a girl either." Ash scowled. Gary frowned. "You want me to kiss her? Fine, I'll do that tomorrow! Just you see!" Gary said.

Ash shrugged and focus his attention at Drew. "So, you kissed. Are you thinking about you know... With her...?" Ash coughed after. Drew's face went red in anger. "NO! Ash, we're to young!" Drew yelled. Ash shrugged. "No, your not. You just have to use protection. I mean you do have protection right?" Ash asked. Drew shook his head. "No, but I bet you do." Drew mumbled. "Me?! Hah, no!" Ash said laughing. "My dad does! I could give you some." Drew's face went to disgust. "I didn't really need to know that but sure." Ash got up and went upstairs.

Drew and Gary were quite. Until Gary broke the silence. "I think your taking it to far.." Gary spoke. Drew looked at him. "Huh?" Gary looked at him. "I mean you only met her that one day, and you kissed her on that day. I believe your taking this to far. You two should start simple. Like be friends." Gary said. Drew frowned. "But, we're already together. I love her, she loves me. I don't think that would happen. She would think that I don't like her and she wouldn't trust love again. Or trust me." Gary sighed. "I'm just giving you my opinion. Start out simple before getting into the hard stuff." Gary said. "What hard stuff?" Drew asked. Gary shrugged. "You'll find out."

Ash ran down the stairs with two hand fulls of square plastic shaped objects. "Here you go, Drew.. And I got a batch for you Gary!" He said throwing it to him. Gary's face went to anger. "I don't need this!" Gary yelled. Ash winked. "Trust me you will." Drew looked at the object. "What the heck is this?" Drew asked. Ash turned toward him, "They're condoms!" Ash said out loud. "Um, how do I use them?" Drew asked. "Please Ash, I beg of you! Don't show him!" Gary yelled at Ash, but it was to late.

With the girls, they were still talking about May and Drew's relationship. "I mean what if he tries to get in your pants?! Your in trouble there!" Misty said. "I don't know what your talking about.." May said confused. "I mean he's been kissing you alot and touching, he might just rape you." May shook her head. "He wouldn't do that! The other day, a Pizza lady tried to rape him. He was scared so, I went over and hit her with a umbrella and told her to leave." Misty smiled. "Ok, you got me. You two are in love." Leaf had a question, "What if he did have it with you?"

May smiled, "Trust me. We will never have it. Never."

"Never?" Ash asked, as he didn't really quite here that. Drew shook his head, "Never, we will never have it." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, since we got that cleared." Misty said. "Any one want to bake a cake?" May smiled. "Sure. And thanks for the talk, I never knew how much this relationship is going through. I'm sure we'll do something about it." Misty smiled. "Good."

Angel: Thanks for reading!

Benz: Your welcome!

Angel: So, should they slow it down, or keep loving eachother?! Because I'm not really sure... :) Bye!


	6. Hang Out With Dawn!

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 6

Angel: Wow... Been a month since I wrote this story? I guess I should start so I can upload my other stories, I'm excited!

Benz: Haha

Angel: I don't own pokemon, I just write fanfic for people who like contestshipping ;)

**Chapter 6: Hang Out With Dawn!**

It's been a week since Drew and May were in the conversation about their love life, they didn't seem they were going to fast, they just know that their relationship between them was strong and that they can trust eachother, of course their young and their hormones get's the best of them but they can still control themselves. Happy, happy!

Now, it's Saturday morning and May woke up by a phone call from Drew. She woke up drowzy and sore. "Hello?" May said cloggy. "Make it quick, it's ten o'clock in the morning, I need to get back to sleep..."

She heard Drew chuckle on the other end, "Morning, May!" Drew said. "Sorry, did I wake you up? Should I call later?"

May's eyes widen and smiled wildly when she heard Drew's voice, "Oh, Hey, Drew! No, it's ok. What brings you up and early?" May said softly.

"Well, tonight I'm having a party. And half the school's coming over, you want to come?" Drew asked.

May frowned, "Tonight? What time?"

"The party starts at nine and ends well tomorrow." Drew said.

"Oh... Um, is it ok with your parents?" May asked, nervously.

Drew chuckled, "They're out all week so I get to have the house all to myself. So how about it?"

May thought about it for a few moments, "Sure, I'll be there a few hours earlier so I can help you get ready."

"Ok, sounds great. See you then."

"Bye." May hung up and smiled, she through her phone and lied back down. She closed her eyes, ready to go in a slumber when her brother barged in.

"May, May, May, May, May!" Max repeated over and over.

May groaned and got up, "Yeah, Max?" She said with a yawn.

"We're going on a road trip today!" Max said, jumping up and down.

"Road trip, but we don't have a-" May said but was cut off.

"Mom and dad bought a car!" Max said.

"What, since when?!" May asked, surprised.

"Last night, when we were asleep, dad came home late with a car!"

"Wow, that's great, but I would like to go on the road trip today, but, I have plans today, sorry Max." May said, getting out of bed.

"What kind of plans? You never had plans." Max asked.

"I have a life, Max, we all have plans." May said, going into the bathroom.

She left Max in her room as she took a shower and took her time, when she was finished Max was still in her room. "I don't have plans."

"Oh my goodness, Max. Please get out I need to change." May said pointing towards the door.

Max nodded and walked out. She looked for a outfit to wear. Hour later, she couldn't find a outfit and her room was a total mess. "Hundred and one clothes and I can't find a outfit.." May mumbled as she grabbed a black top and denim jeans. She put a two long silver necklaces on and she put a gold braclet on. Then she put on black flats and grabbed her phone and went downstairs.

"So, mom. You going on a road trip? How long?" May asked as she entered the kitchen.

May's mom turned around, "A few days, today until Monday." Her mom said. "Aren't you going?"

May shook her head, "No, a friend is having a... 'birthday party' and invited me, it's a sleep over." May said.

Her mom nodded. "Oh, Okay. You going now?"

May looked at the time, only 11:30am. "Nah, to early. I'll just hang with my friends before I go." May said, "I'll see you Monday, tell Dad and Max I love them and have a safe trip!" May said heading to the door.

"Okay!" Mom agreed and waved.

May pulled out her phone, and called Dawn, "Hey, Dawn? You busy today?"

"Uhhhhhhh... Nope! Why?"

May shrugged, which she didn't know why since nobody can see her, "No, reason. Just bored, did Drew invite you to his party tonight?"

"Yeah, he posted it this morning on _pokebook_. (I stole this from a story :P)" Dawn replied, "So, where do you want to meet?"

"Don't matter, I just want to hang out before seven hits." May said.

"Alright, meet me by the resteraunt near my house, we can have lunch." Dawn said.

"See you there!" May hung up.

May walked over to a resteraunt called _Dalga Star, _just a regular fast food resteraunt. When May made it she saw that Dawn was already getting a seat. May quickly walked in. "Hey, Dawn!" May hollard out to her friend.

Dawn turned around to see May running after her, "Oh, Hey. Just finding a table. Where do you want to seat?" She asked.

"Doesn't really matter. How about here." May said, pointing to the one in front of them.

Dawn took a seat, "You order first while I'll save our seat."

"Alright."

May went up to the front to order.

When the both ordered, they took their time, eating and talking.

"So, your relationship with Drew is alright now?" Dawn asked.

May nodded, "Yeah, I think so. At least that girl Jasmin in her _crew_, aren't thinking about stealing him." May giggled.

Dawn smirked, "Yeah, they better not."

"So, how's the relationship with you a Barry?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Well you know during life we would have more than one relations. So, we broke up."

May's eyes widen, "Since when?" she asked.

"Since Wednesday." Dawn said, shrugging. "I don't know, Barry thought I was cheating on him with Ash once in awhile, or maybe with Drew. But, you know I'm kind of like that, I get all flirty when it comes to boys. I just couldn't handle him anymore. So... Bye bye!" Dawn said, waving her hand at the last sentence.

May smiled, "Nice." May nodded.

After the resteraunt they went to the park.

"You know what I just realized." Dawn said.

"What's that?"

"The first time in our hang outs we didn't go to the mall." Dawn said, giggling. "Living the day without the mall."

"Shoot, your right. But I really have to go there, now. Since you mentioned it. I need to pick a new outfit for the party tonight." May said, turning Dawn around.

"Really? I thought you were wearing that?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I spilt soda on it back at the resteraunt, I don't think it's no good." May said, with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm with ya."

They went to the mall.

May and Dawn went at least seven stores before picking the best outfit. Not to much like a prostitute way, like some girls but just casual.

May was going to wear a red shirt with sparkles crossing over the front of the shirt, but she would have to wear another shirt underneath since it's see through. Also denim skinny jeans with comfortable shoes, to last for the night. Her hair would be down and she would have small hair accesories to hold her hair how she wanted it. No make up excluded, she might look a mess during the next morning!

Dawn was going to wear a navy blue shirt with ruffles on the front with denim skinny jeans and flats, she decided to wear a purple head band. She was ready.

May looked at the time 5pm.

**xoxox**

Angel: Yeah, finally getting back to this story FINALLY. Time for some unexpected-cy.. I don't know what I'm talking about. ... Anyways, ANYONE eles want to tell me about my incorrect dialouge as in puncuations and capalizations, because I don't really care how I write. I just want to make this simple for you to read, I hope it was ok? :D Review!


	7. Saturday Party Part 1

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 7

Angel: *Typing really fast* I really want to finish this story before I post my new story, so I'm probably going to post three chapters in a row! Wish me luck on that! *Types faster* Might have alot of incorrect spelling, I SAY probably, but I read every chapter to make sure its alright :)

Benz: Good luck!

Angel: Thanks. :)

**Chapter 7: Saturday Party Part 1!**

May looked at the time it was 6:45pm. She quickly changed into her new outfit and hit the road, or should I say the side walk. Drew's house was fifteen minutes away, so May would be there on time like she insisted she would.

May walked over to Drew's house, she knocked on the door, and when she did she waited for a whole minute before the door open, since it is a big house. Drew opened it and he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey, gorgeous." Drew said, going in for a hug.

May blushed, she hugged him back. Yep, some little changes between them, hugging instead of kissing. Smart. (:P) "Hello, Drew." she said.

"Your right on time. I was starting to sort out everything." Drew said, grabbing her hand and bringing her into his house.

"So this isn't going to be a drinking party? Right, Drew?" May asked.

Drew smirked, "Just because were fifteen doesn't make us to young to drink." Drew said.

"So is that a no?" she asked, unsure.

"A maybe for now." Drew said.

"Alright, but what should we start first?"

"My stereo, look through some good songs and put them beside the stereo. And I'll be over here, sorting out the snacks." Drew said, pointing to the kitchen and the living room.

May nodded, she went to the living room and sorted some music to listen to in the next eight hours.

_Ok, May. Just remember one thing. DO NOT DRINK! You promised your parents that you would never drink when you get older. I swear that I wouldn't, if I do I wouldn't forgive myself.._ May thought, while she finished sorting.

"Alright, Drew. I'm finished. What eles do you want me to do?" She asked.

"See the lights by the screen door?" Drew said pointing. May looked over and saw a box of Christmas lights, but they are all white. "Yeah. Put them on the railing." Drew said.

May walked over and picked the lights up, she went outside and started to twirl them around the bar all the way to the end. She was finished. May went back inside and she saw Drew on his phone still on his first plate of snacks for the past fifteen minutes.

"Drew? I'm done. Only took me seven minutes." May said. "While your still on the first plate of snacks." May said walking over to the kitchen and knealed over the table, called the island.

Drew looked up from his phone. "Huh?"

May sighed, "On your phone. Who are you texting?"

"Oh, texting back everyone who commented on my status on Pokebook." Drew said, placing his phone down.

"Well, you've been on there long enough." May said.

"I was reading everybody's comments."

"Right." May said. "What should I do next?" she asked.

Drew shrugged. That's it. Some people are bringing some things. So we are done.

"Just the snacks you've been working on for the past twenty minutes." May said, smirking.

Drew smirked back, "Just give me a minute."

May sighed, "Here, Drew let me do it."

"No you don't have to." Drew insisted.

"No, your to busy arranging your party, here let me do it, I'll be alright doing it." May said, pulling a half a plate of food towards her. "Go."

Drew sighed, "Alright, May." He said, unsure about it.

"You worry to much, Drew." She said, sorting out the food.

**Hour and a Half Past!**

May and Drew were sitting on the couches, Drew trying so hard for May to kiss him, but she didn't want him to.

"Please, May. I'm bored." Drew said.

May sighed, and leaned in. With one peck the door bell rang. Drew ignored it and pecked her lips again.

"Drew you should kind of get that." May said.

"Later."

May moved away from Drew with a smirk, sending a message to him to get it.

"Fine." He got up and went towards the door, "Just when I was having fun." Drew mumbled, May heard him.

"Oh, I'm just saving my kisses for during the party." May said, still smirking at him.

Drew smirked and answered the door. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

It was Jasmine and the crew of her two blonde's. May frowned at the entrance they made into his house, "Why are they here?" She mumbled.

"Ah! I see you brought her.." Jasmine said. "Who is she, Drewy?"

(Another girl here to take Drew. She's not as worst as Brianna!)

"What do you want, Jasmine?" Drew asked.

"I'm here for the party, of course. I saw your status that anyone can come right at nine o'clock so here I am."

"It's eight thirty." Drew said.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

Jasmine walked over to May, "So, your the girl that I heard rumors about stealing my Drew."

May raised an eyebrow, "Uh, do you even know him?" She asked.

"Of course, silly. We talked at school last week while you were studying for the exams this week." Jasmine said, in her _'sweet' _voice. Then she smirked, "And we were texting eachother more than an hour ago that we like eachother."

May's furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Drew sighed, "No, Jasmine I didn't say that. I said you are very intresting to text to." Drew said.

"Yeah, well why did I text you, I like you and you said you did too?" Jasmine asked.

"I meant as in a friend." Drew said.

"No!"

"I'm sorry Jasmine but I'm happy with May."

Jasmine gritted her teeth, "You would rather be with that then with me, I'm more pretty and more of a success." Jasmine said.

May couldn't really handle this. She got up and went towards the door, when she opened it a whole audiance of people came in, and Dawn came in, she grabbed May's arm. "Hey, May!"

"Hey, Dawn!" _I'm so happy she's here! _May thought. "Glad... You can make it!" May said.

"Yeah, are we to early?" Dawn asked, looking at Drew.

Drew who was trying to walk away from Jasmine replied, "No, we were just waiting for you guys to show up. Stop it, Jasmine."

Dawn nodded, then looked over at Jasmine who was trying to grab Drew's hand, "Who invited her?!"

May sighed, "Someone who owns this party. AND owns the pokebook status." May said, glaring at Drew.

Drew nervously chuckled and stood beside May, "Okay, I'm sorry. Next time I'll be more carefull of what I put down." Drew said, he glared at Jasmine. "You're welcome to join only if you don't bother me or May."

Jasmine smirked, "No promises, Drew." she said, walking off.

Drew sighed, "I promise not to talk to her."

May nodded.

Angel: Half way finished, I guess! OH, and Happy New Years! A new year so it's going to be another start of another story! Yay! Review!


	8. Saturday Party Part 2

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 8

Angel: I'm trying my best to write this, I've been busy writing my new one, so here it is. :)

**Chapter 8: The Saturday Party Part 2**

(Warning: Drunk ppl in this chapter!)

It's 2am, and everyone was having a good time, and a little bit troublesome, since most people brought alcohol to the party, May was nearly forced by Drew to have a couple but she refused. Even Dawn begged her to have a sip, but she refused again. May was the only one sobber. She wanted to keep track of Drew from going anywhere near from the drunk Jasmine.

When May found Drew, she saw him talking to Jasmine, leg to leg, shoulder to shoulder. This got May steamed up, she walked towards them. "Drew!" May yelled, making Drew's red eyes look over to May.

"Oh, hey, babe!" Drew said, smirking. "Did you meet my good friend, Jasmine?"

Jasmine smirked, "Maybe even a new girlfriend." Jasmine said, hooking her arm around Drew's.

May backed away, "You guys didn't kiss right?" May asked.

Drew's smirk went sly, "Maybe once or twice, but I still love you." Drew said, staggering to stand up. "I will always love you, May. No matter what happens alright?" Drew said, putting his hand on May's cheek, going in for a kiss.

May didn't want to kiss him, mostly if he smells like strong alcohol and kissing other girls, "Please, Drew. Stop." May said, pushing him away from her.

Drew bit his lip, "Ah, hard to get girl, I see now... You.. You're making me want you m-more now!" Drew said, cloggy. He staggered towards her again, going in for another kiss.

May walked back, trying to get away from him. "Get away from me, Drew. You're litteraly scaring me now." May said, when she felt her back connect with a wall.

Drew smirked, as one of his friends gave him another drink, "Come on, babe. One drink and everything will be alright." he said, pushing the glass to her face.

May teared up, she knew there was no way to stop him, so, she let him feed her with drinks.

4am came, and May was drunk as hell. She couldn't stand up. She was sitting on the couch, nodding her head to the beat of the music and watching really attractive guys past her. She even told them to take their shirts off to show off their perfect muscular body. Gosh she's crazy.

Dawn staggered towards May, and sat beside her. "Hey, girlfriend!" She said, tilting her head so she can rest her head on the couch, she bit her lip.

"What's that look for?" May asked, smirking at her friend, "Spill Dawn!"

"I... I-I had a huge make out w-with P-Paul... He's such a GREAT kisser!" Dawn yelled, placing a finger to her mouth. She closed her red eyes and placed her head on May's shoulder, "I want to do it again, but he had to go.." Dawn said, sniffling a sob. "I want to see him!"

May frowned and patted her friends head, "It's alright, Dawn.. There's plenty of boys here you can see..." May said, tilting her head around.

Dawn blinked and nodded, "Your right, thanks May." Dawn said, standing up to stagger towards a random stranger.

May decided to stand up, when she did she nearly fell when someone caught her, "Woah, babe. Be more careful next time."

May had her eyes closed, but she nodded. May couldn't understand the voice it sounded croaky. But she thought who ever said that sounds sexy. Wink wink.

May bit her lip and put her arms around the person's neck, with tired eyes closed, she leaned in and kissed them. She forced the kiss rough, she wanted more. The person kissed her back, roughly. He wanted entrance to her mouth, she accepted.

After about twenty minutes of making out, the person picked her up, walking towards the stairs to bedrooms. May didn't care what he was doing, she was to attracted to these soft lips, if you know what I mean. Haha. About eighteen steps later, they made it to the top, lips still locked. He then staggered until May's back hit a door, he opened it, making the both of them fall in...

_Snicker snicker_

**Morning!**

It was about one in the afternoon when May woke up. The sun went through the blinds and hitted her face, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her face. She was to tired or hungover to open her eyes, or to even move another inch.

May felt movements around her waist, she didn't know what it was but she felt it wrapped around her, she felt scared. May gulped and moved her head, when she did, she felt breathing on her hair, May this time slowly opened her eyes, when she did she saw someone sleeping right beside her. A person with green hair.

May took a couple of minutes to clear her mind, when she did she remembered who this person was. A dark blush went to her cheeks, and she had the urge to move. She moved her arms and to realize this, she wasn't wearing anything under the covers, May gasped. _No, it can't be what I think it is!_ May thought.

She slowly removed Drew's arm around her waist, she was litteraly shaking from the thought of what happened here. May looked around, she saw a spare blanket on the bed, enough to cover her up. May grabbed it and covered herself up, she stood up but when she did her legs buckled making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Which made Drew wake up.

"Huh?" Drew groaned, shifting his body.

May gasped, _Don't move..._ She thought. Keeping her body still.

Drew sat up when he did, he saw May lieing on the ground, with a blanket wrapped around her. "May? What are you doing in here?" Drew asked.

"Uhh, not sure." May said, her voice was croaked and sore. May stood up, keeping her balance. When she took a step she felt a shock of pain, which made her fall again. "Ow!"

Drew gasped and stood up from the bed, he ran over and picked up May. May blushed when she saw him, with nothing on. "Drew!"

"What's wrong May?" He asked.

"You-your not wearing anything.." May said, turning away from him in embarrasment. She tried walking away but another shock of pain went through her legs. "What happened? I feel sore here." May said, placing her arms around her hips. She felt sick at the same time.

Drew was blushing when he saw he was bare, he ran to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, "I don't know, May. Everythings a blur."

"Well, I kind of remembered." May said, groaning in pain. "We really did ourselves to much." May said. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Do what?" Drew asked as he put jeans on but was still topless.

"You wouldn't understand. Where's you bathroom?"

"I'm sure I will, and it's next door." Drew said.

May took a step and winced, she grabbed her phone from the bed side, "Ow..." But she made it to the bathroom.

When May made it she dialed Leaf's number, a few rings and she picked up, "Hello?"

"Leaf! Ow..." May said, holding her waist.

"May, are you alright?" Leaf asked.

May groaned, "Not really, but I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I think I had s... s... I think I did it with Drew last night." May said, not wanting to say the word. By the way I didn't want to spell it!

There was no noise on the other side, probably shocked, "...WHAT?! May, how could you?!"

"I don't know what came over us.. But I'm just hoping we had protective... you know." May said, she wanted to cry.

Leaf sighed, "Oh, May... Just talk to him about it."

May shook her head, "I'm to embarrased. I just saw him naked, what am I suppose to do."

Leaf was speechless, "Good to know, May. But you'll be alright, if there's anything you need, then call."

"Alright, thanks." May hung up. She fell to the ground crying.

Angel: O_o Wow... What just happened there, huh? Haha, well it was kind of disturbing but I liked it. :) If that made scense. Thanks for being brave reading this, if it wasn't to much detail. :P Review and Bye!


	9. Here For You Always!

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 9

Angel: Welcome back, another chapter awaits you :)

**Chapter 9: Here For You Always!**

It's been a few days, since the party, and May woke up in her own room feeling nausous, her throat felt watery and when she swallowed it only became worse. May stood up from bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up her stomach.

May felt horrible, "How can Drew do this to me, I feel ugly!" May said, reaching over for her phone and dialed his number.

"Good morning, May." Drew said.

May huffed, "How could you, Drew! You made me feel horrible!" May yelled.

"Wh-What? What did I do?" He asked.

"After the party I've been throwing up everything from my stomach!" May yelled, before hanging up. She dialed Leaf's number, "Hey, Leaf. Can you come by my house, we need to talk." May said, hanging up again for another sickness from her stomach.

_LATER_

Twenty minutes later, Leaf came over. May layed on her bed, she had a wet cloth over her forehead, she felt even more worse.

"May, are you alright?" Leaf said, coming through the door.

May took off the cloth and looked over at Leaf, "No, not really." May said.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been throwing up everything in my stomach lately." May said, "I feel horrible.."

Leaf gasped, "You don't think it's from that party with Drew the other night, do you?" Leaf asked, she thought about it and then ran out.

"I'm not sure, Leaf. I called Drew and told him that-" _SLAM! _May was cut off by a slam of a door. May looked over and saw that Leaf was not standing there anymore. "Where'd you go?"

Half hour past and May was sitting in the kitchen with her mom. "So, I heard you throwing up this morning. How are you feeling? Did you catch a flu?" Caroline asked her.

May was twirling her fingers and sighed, "I don't know, mom. I must've caught a flu." When May finished her sentence, Leaf bursted through the doors. "Leaf?! There you are!"

Leaf inhaled and exhaled, "May let's go in your room, I got to show you something." Leaf said, heading towards her room. May nodded and followed her.

May sat on her bed and Leaf stood in front of her. "Here, I want you to go in the bathroom and use this." Leaf said, handing her a grocery bag.

"What's this?" May asked, looking in the bag.

"It's a pragnancy tester. Make sure you read the instructions before use." Leaf said.

May's eyes widen, she grabbed the box and looked at it. Right away tears entered her eyes. "Pragnancy tester? Your making me feel overwhelmed now." May said. "I'm not pragnant. My mom said I caught a flu."

Leaf shrugged, "Test it. You did have it with Drew the other night, why don't you just test it." Leaf said.

May sighed and walked towards the bathroom. She opened it and read the instructions before use. Now she had to wait five minutes.

May layed on her bed and watched the time go slower. Leaf sat beside her and held her hand. "Are you okay?"

May shrugged.

Five minutes past and May stood up slowly. She walked even more slower towards the bathroom. When she made it to the sink she closed her eyes. She never felt so shakey and scared. If she was pragnant what would she say to her parents? What would she say to Drew? He would for sure dump her and go for Jasmine. _It's all my fault, I made this mess and no one would help me clean it_. May thought. She opened her eyes and looked into the sink. There she saw was two pragnancy testers that had a red positive sign.

May gasped, tears that were held in her eyes escaped and she sobbed. Leaf ran in and the first thing she saw was the testers with positive, she hugged her, "I'm so sorry, May." she said comforting her best friend.

"What a-am I going to tell D-Drew?" May asked, hugging her friend back, "And my parents!"

Leaf sighed, "I don't know, May. But you should tell Drew first." Leaf said, letting go of the hug. "I think you should meet him in person to tell him."

"What if he breaks up with me?" May asked.

Leaf sighed, "Drew's nice in a way, May. The way he fell in love with you so quickly gave all of us a shock, even the both of you. So, he will always be there if he truely loves you." Leaf said. "I better get going, Gary's bringing me on a date later. I'll see you soon." Leaf said, waving and leaving.

May sighed, "If Drew truely loves me he'll accept it." May whispered, but when she thought of it in a different way she ran to her bed and cried.

_,,,,,_

Hour past and May fell asleep, she dreamt that she told Drew and he broke up with her and went for Jasmine. This made May cry in her sleep.

_Bzzzzzz_! Her phone vibrated under her pillow. May woke up, she sighed and wiped the tears off her cheeks and answered the phone. "Hello?" May answered.

"Hey, May. Are you okay? You seem very irritated about something. Is it me?" Drew asked, on the phone.

May sighed, she coughed out a word, "No,"

"Then what's making you upset?" Drew asked.

"I'll tell you, if we meet up somewhere." May said, getting out of bed.

"Sure, let's meet at the beach."

"Alright, see you then." May said, she hung up and walked towards the bathroom, she looked at the testers in the sink, she sighed and through one of them away and she put one in her bag. May looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed like a mess. "Time to shower." May said, turning on the tap.

Half hour later, May was already out the door. On her way to the beach. May thought of ways to tell Drew. '_Drew, remember the party the other night? Yeah, we had sex and I'm pregnant.' No, that's to much.. 'Drew, I need to tell you something. Your not going to believe this but... I'm pragnant.. Go ahead hate me, but it's not all my fault.' I guess that'll work.._ May thought.

May made it to the beach and she saw Drew standing by the water, letting the water hit his bare feet. May was already scared, not only just to tell him, but what his reaction is and to even go near him. Maybe even looking at him is scaring her out.

May stood there, watching Drew. "How am I going to tell you, Drew?" May whispered under her breath.

Drew smirked and turned around, he saw his girlfriend standing meter's away from him, looking terrified. "May," Drew spoke and walked over to her, "Are you alright?"

May looked down, "No, I mean... No." May said, sighing.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked, giving her a warm hug.

"I'm afraid to tell you." May said, shoving her face into his neck.

"Why are you afraid, it just me. You can tell me anything, May." Drew said.

"If I tell you, I think your going to get mad at me and break up with me, that's what I'm afraid of." May said, stepping away from him.

"Tell me what? I promise you I won't get mad or break up with you, ever. I swear if I brake your heart I would never forgive myself for doing that." Drew said.

May sighed, she unzipped her bag and opened it, she grabbed what she was looking for and held it out to Drew.

Drew grabbed it and looked at it, "What's this?"

"It's a pragnancy tester. See the sign, it's positive, it mean's I'm pregnant." May said, tears came back to her eyes, and the lump sored her throat already, it was just that hard. "I'm pragnant, Drew. I'm scared! I'm scared to lose you and to have it." May said, crying.

Drew looked up from the tester and looked at her speechless. "What- you mean-we did- you are-What?!"

May placed her hands into her face and she cried even more. "I'm so sorry, Drew. I didn't- I mean it wasn't all my fault!" May muffled into her hands.

Drew sighed and hugged May, "Wow..." was all he said.

"Go ahead Drew, yell at me, break up with me, I could handle it even if you go out with Jasmine." May cried.

Drew hugged her tighter, "I wouldn't leave you, May. We're having this baby together..." Drew whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you, always." Drew kissed her forehead.

3

Angel: That was cute, kind of hard, but cute. Thanks for reading chapter 9, please review if you want the next one. :)


	10. Five Months Later

Fifteen - Drew and May - Chapter 10

Angel: HEY THERE! Five more chapters or maybe even less until this story is finished! To let you know, I put my writing to the next level, more detail and descriptive writing. Have fun!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Five Months Later...**

May layed on her bed again; everything swirled in her mind, she listened to the clock ticking on her bed side table, she looked around her room, watching posters of her favorite pop singers and actresses. She looked back at the celing and sighed, she thought of the fight between her parents when she told them she was pragnant and that eery feeling when they looked at her and started blurting out words to her, the looks on everyone in school when they found out, they all have been bullying her and teasing Drew, and of course with Drew, he hasn't spend time or even helping her. He would always explain he's busy at school and home.

May had formed a lump, it wasn't to large but she knew she would never show it off. Dawn explained to her of wearing a loose shirt or a large sweater over it, but no was the answer. So, she stayed home, thinking what Drew was doing right this minute.

May sighed again, tears standing in her eyes when she thought of him, it always overwhelmed her, she couldn't believe that her childhood was already over, and she couldn't believe she went to the party with alcohol and she was the top ten to reach max with it. She needed a talk with someone, someone that can take her mind off everything, and she knew who that someone was. May reached over to grab her phone, she dialed his number and waited until he picked up, but before he did, she thought of how he did this to her, everything from start until now came to her and she grew furiously, "Drew where in the heck are you?!" May yelled. "I'm home by myself, worried sick about you."

Drew chuckled, "I called less than five minutes ago telling you I'm at school. I'm sorry I can't stop by right now, there is exams today, I promise to see you after school. Now I got to go before the teacher catches me. Bye, love you." Then he hung up.

May sighed, "It's always about school, huh? Can he just spend time with his girlfriend and the growing human being that's in my stomach, which is killing my life right now." May said to herself.

_With Drew..._

Drew walked to his locker, now it was third block, Math. "Great, a huge math exam. How fun is that?" he mumbled to himself, while he drew is thumb over his lock, combining his combonation, he thought how bad he was at the party. Everything from the moment he sat on the couch was all a blur to him. He remember this bruentte girl, taller than May sat beside him, and she forced a drink into his mouth. The taste was strong and discusting. At that moment, he started to form a little fuzzy here and there but not that much, he liked the feeling. He had to have more.

Drew shook his head and went back to what he was doing, putting his history books away and grabbing his math book and calculator.

"It's fun when your sitting beside me, we could pass love notes to eachother all the time without anyone in particular disturbing." someone said behind him.

Drew rolled his eyes and turned to the person, "Go away, Jasmine. I'm in to much pressure to be talking to you." Drew said, facing back to his locker to grab his binder. He knew how much he hated her, he didn't know how and why. Oh, right it was the time when she started being offencive to May.

Jasmine placed a pedicure hand on his back, "I know you like me, Drew. Just admit it, you don't like May, mostly when she is pragnant. Now, I know you don't want to be a father at the age of fifteen, so, why don't you just dump her and move on." Jasmine said, her red fingers nails crawling up to his shoulder.

Drew cringed up his shoulders, "First off, I have no idea what your talking about. I love May, and I'll always be there for her, even if you are trying to destroy our relationship and second off, GO AWAY! Your worse than the girl I hated in my other school." Drew said, shoving her hand off his shoulder and storming off.

Jasmine flexed her fingers and she groaned, running after the green haired boy in her three inch heels, "Stop lying, Drew. Your just saying that. Now, I don't tell this to most boys but, when they desobey my words I go for them even more." Jasmine said, smirking before walking away.

Drew wanted to punch her pretty face but he relaxed and sighed, "Whatever."

_After school_

May sat in the kitchen shoving a fork full of vinalla cake in her face, "Itsh half an hour after shcool, whatsh taking him sho long? I hope he didn't get in trouble and hud to shtay in." May mumbled, another fork full of cake into her mouth. A few seconds past and she stared at the poster she put in front of her that said: _Calm down, May. He'll be here like he promised, has he ever kept a promise? Answer is yes. BE PATIENT!_

May's lips were filled with vinalla icing, "Payshient in my butt." she argued, having another peice of cake in her mouth before placing her fork into her cake and grabbing her phone, dialing a number, "Hey, Mishty, howsh a going?" she said, still trying to chew her cake.

Misty on the other lined was confused, "Did you come back from the dentist again?" she asked.

May shook her head, still chewing, "Uhh, no. I'm jusht enjohying a peish of cake my mom made thish morning!" May yelled into the phone, peices of cake spat out onto the table.

Misty gritted her teeth, a little discusted of what her bruentte friend just said, "Okay... I'm doing good. I just got home from school, how are you feeling?" she asked.

May swallowed hard, "I'm good, I guess. I'm just waiting for Drew to come here. He said he'll be here after school, but he's not." she protested, glancing down on the notice she gave herself and pushed it off. "Did you see him leave the school by any chance?"

Misty gave it thought, she did remember seeing him at his locker before leaving and after that he just left, "Uh, yeah. He should be there by now, he left right at 3." Misty responded. "Did you try calling him?"

May sweatdropped, feeling a little stupid for not doing that in the first place, "Uhh, not really. Maybe I should. But thanks. Bye." she hung up and dialed Drew's number. While it rang, she digged into her cake again, another full bite when she heard someone pick up. "Hey, Drew. Where are you?"

"Hello? Who is this? Are you the person that wants your phone back, because I found it here at the Tatoo Parlor under the seat after you ran out with that girl." A stranger said, with a austrailian accent.

May gulped her food down, she stayed silent as her thoughts were connected to the words lost of phone, the Tatoo Parlor, the girl and that austrailian accent. "Wait, wait. Drew lost his phone at the Tatoo Parlor?"

"Yes. He ran out because he refused to get a tatoo of his girlfriends name on his wrist." he said.

May was focused on that accent, "What girlfriend?"

"That girl he ran out with." he replied.

May's eyes furrowed, she _probably_ knew who this girl was that he was telling her in his accent, "Was the name something like Jasmine?" she asked.

"Yes! That's her! Do you know her?" he asked.

May's eyes nearly closed as she glared at what ever it was in front of her, "I'll be there in twenty to pick up _MY_ boyfriends phone." she said, hanging up before he had the chance to inhale air for words. "That magnahasic!" she yelled; just a random word that came first to her head. "Ooh, I'll get her for this. I wonder where they are now?" she mumbled, before running out the door.

...

Angel: YEP! Kind of like a cliffhanger... Or is it? Dun Dun Dunnn! Wait for the next chapter! :P


End file.
